Blondes and DnD
PM Omniance: January 29th, 12:05 PM Wildomar, Elsinore High School PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She watches Ricky storm off towards the parking lot, a smirk on her face. Leena: Damn. Didn't think I'd ever see the day Ricky was ricked to the curb like that... Mandy Lane: He deserves everything that's coming to him. She reaches into her bag of Cheetos and grabs one, eating it slowly as she watches Ricky walk out of sight. PM Arbi: Isaac: I kind of feel sorry for him... He slowly takes a bite out of his triangle cut sandwich, just looking down at the table after Ricky walks off. PM Omniance: Leena: Yeah... After everything that happened to him? You gotta feel bad. Mandy Lane: She narrows her green eyes as she watches Lucas run off after him. Hardly. PM Arbi: Isaac: He was a jerk but it wouldn't make me any better of a person to wish the worst on him. Some people may look at it as poetic justice but... He slowly looks down at his own arm, still healing in a cast. I can sympathize with him. He looks up from his cast. I'll have my cast off in a few weeks but...with Ricky, nothing will bring back his arm... PM Omniance: Leena: You'd also have to ignore that he was pretty much manipulated into everything he did... By his own mother. The image of Hailey's face as Leena blew up her heart flashes through her mind. And a lot of the bad stuff he did do was because of... Well you know. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She grumbles to herself, now feeling reluctantly bad for him, but still angry at him at the same time. PM Arbi: Isaac: He's wearing his nerdy glasses again, which means he hasn't been using his powers for awhile now. He takes another small bite from his sandwich, chewing on it for a moment before speaking. Do you still use your powers, Mandy Lane? He looks up at her, their table is far enough away from everyone to discuss this type of stuff. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks over at him. Yeah. I like to make sounds at night to scare my stepmother. PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks at Leena afterwards. Leena? PM Omniance: Leena: I've always used mine, since I found out I had them... Well. I'm not sure if I used them, but I try to practice. Now that I have that book I'm trying to learn new things. But a lot of it I don't understand so... PM Arbi: Isaac: He nods a few times and looks back down. I stopped using mine. I've been thinking If... If I should start using them again, to help people. Have you ever felt that way? He looks at Leena. PM Omniance: Leena: Yeah... A few times. I've helped out some people without them knowing but... That's kinda how it has to be done I think... But I dunno. This world of supernatural people is pretty new to me even though I've had these powers for years... PM Arbi: Isaac: I can see fire being helpful but I've been having a tough time thinking of how my powers could be helpful. He sighs. I think my powers can only hurt others. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Blood manipulation... You could become a doctor. PM Arbi: Isaac: He thinks about it for a moment. That's not a bad idea. PM Omniance: Leena: Anything involving blood could be useful... Research of blood-borne diseases, or finding cures for things like sickle-cell anemia... Anti-coagulants? I'm not really sure how fire helps in comparison to that. At least I'll never freeze to death I guess... PM Arbi: Isaac: Uhm... He closes his and smiles nervously, scratching the back of his head. I was thinking more along the lines of trying to help others over summer break but those are still pretty good ideas. He opens his eyes. Becoming a doctor or scientist takes a long time. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You could try getting a summer job at a vet's. You're 18 right? PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks down looking a little sad, hoping she'd remember. Y-yeah. PM Omniance: Leena: It doesn't matter, you can be a vet's assistant as long as you have a referral from someone, like a few teachers or something. PM | Edited 3:12:55 PM Arbi: Isaac: He nods a few times. I'm passing all of my classes. It should be easy getting referrals. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She pauses in thought for a moment. I missed your birthday because of... That damn town we were trapped in. PM Omniance: Leena: We have the same birthday. You missed mine too. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sighs. PM Arbi: Isaac: What matters if we got out of that town safetly, right? He thinks about it for a moment. I don't remember how but... we're here now and everyone's okay. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I'll take you guys out to dinner this weekend or something, how's that? PM Arbi: Isaac: I think we're all going to Samson's for DnD this weekened. It's been awhile since everyone's been over there. Why don't you come along with us? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She gulps slightly. Maybe you two could teach me how to play after school today then... PM Arbi: Isaac: He gulps too. PM Omniance: Leena: Nervous laughter PM Omniance: Leo: He drops his backpack on the table, an aluminum baseball bat over his shoulder. You guys going to Samson's Friday night for some DnD? Mandy Lane: She looks at him oddly. How is it that you play sports and Dungeons and Dragons? Leo: Umm... What? Mandy Lane: You're a jock, but you're playing nerdy stuff? Kinda rare. Leo: ...Stereotypes are pretty cool Mandy Lane... PM Arbi: Isaac: He smiles happily. Hey Leo. PM Omniance: Leo: Hey Isaac. Leena: We were just talking about that actually. Mandy Lane asked us to teach her how to play. Leo: Yeesh. He closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly. Mandy Lane: She looks at him angrily. What's that supposed to mean? Leo: You can't teach blondes anything Mandy Lane. He lets out a fake, but hearty chuckle. Everyone knows that! PM Arbi: Isaac: His happy expression changes to one of fear, he can feel Mandy's anger rising and he backs away from her slowly to avoid collateral damage. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She stands up and points at him. Leo: What are you gonna do, you're just some girl. He shrugs and holds up his hands. Mandy Lane: She takes a deep breath. You- Leo: Alright alright! It's a joke! Holy shit, I was making fun of your stupid stereotyping! Calm down! She slowly narrows her eyes at him and sits back down. PM Omniance: Leena: She laughs quietly. PM | Edited 3:33:53 PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks down, sighing in relief. After a moment he looks up at Leo. Has anything new happened lately? PM Omniance: Leo: Eh... Leena: You see what happened to Ricky? Leo: He scratches the back of his head, Yeah. Kinda shitty. Mandy Lane: He beat the shit out of you and left you naked in front of the school. She shakes her head. How does no one remember these things?! Leo: He lost an arm Mandy Lane. The guy was going to get scouted for USD, now he doesn't have anything. Not even any friends here, that's a lot worse than a few girls seeing you naked. He raises at eyebrow at her and smirks. She scoffs at him. PM Arbi: Isaac: Did you see Lucas run after him? I thought that was a little strange. PM Omniance: Leo: They were hanging out at the arcade together yesterday. Leena: They were? Leo: He shrugs. That's what people've been saying. I've kinda been hangin around with them too, but I figured I should avoid them today since they're apparently social suicide right now. PM Arbi: Isaac: I didn't you were hanging out with the twins. I've never really seen them hang out with anyone besides Leena. PM Omniance: Leo: They asked me if I wanted to do anything when they gave me that number for you to call. He thinks about what he saw that night when he went over to their place. They're kinda weird... In a spooky sorta way I guess. PM Arbi: Isaac: Spooky? He lowers his juice box and looks up at him again. PM | Edited 3:50:39 PM Omniance: Leo: I dunno. It's like I saw these dark chains... Wrapped around Lucas's leg or something. Then he got pinned to the wall. He shakes his head. Sometimes I see Lucas exhale smoke even when he isn't smoking. He shrugs. Weird things like that. PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks at Mandy and Leena without saying anything. PM Omniance: Leena: Sometimes Lucas keeps his cigarettes inside of his mouth and smokes them... Chains? ...Dunno about that. PM Arbi: Isaac: Were they fighting? PM Omniance: Leo: They didn't seem mad at each other. They actually seem... Uncomfortably friendly. Even for brothers. PM Omniance: Leena: She blushes slightly but hides it. They've always been that way. Mandy Lane: Yeah... PM Arbi: The school bell rings out loudly and everyone in the distant tables begin to stand up, getting ready to head to class. PM Omniance: Leena: Damn, that was the longest lunch break we've ever had I think... Mandy Lane: Not long enough to skip biology. She crumples up her Cheetos bag and grabs her stuff. PM Omniance: January 29th, 1:45 PM Lake Elsinore, Flagship Arcade PM Omniance: Lucas: He watches the screen flash several times as GAME OVER appears, followed by CONTINUE? and a countdown. I can never beat Eyedol. He's cheap... PM | Edited 4:16:01 PM Arbi: Ricky: He's behind Lucas with an arcade gun in his hand, trying out House of the Dead. He aims at the last few remaining undead before the game continues. I never got this far. He wipes some sweat from his forehead. The camera reveals the next boss as some type of flying enemy. PM Omniance: Lucas: He puts the hands in the pockets of his jacket and turns around, watching the enemies on the screen. My aim is terrible so I don't even bother anymore. Odie is a pretty good shot though. PM Arbi: The flying enemy moves around the screen rapidly, it isn't long before Ricky sees his remaining life go down to zero. Ricky: Who puts a flying boss in a game with zombies?! He angrily puts the gun back into the arcade slot. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe we should just take a break. We've been wasting quarters for almost two hours now. PM Arbi: Ricky: Yeah? He looks at the clock, not having realized how long they were at the arcade already. Damn. Time flies when you're having fun. He looks around, part of the arcade is inside a much bigger building which has several places to eat. They're all named after fast food joints in video games to match the theme of the arcade. Anywhere you wanna go? PM Omniance: Lucas: Where ever I guess. You can pick since you're payin for all the games today. PM Arbi: Ricky: He shrugs and walks out into the food court, looking around each fast food place not really making a rush to decide. He just walks around slowly. I gotta say, Vera, I'm a little surprised. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Surprised? Surprised how? Erm... About what? PM Arbi: Ricky: I thought you were gonna bring your brother along when I mentioned the arcade. I've never seen you two apart. PM Omniance: Lucas: He'll probably be here after school ends. We've got this psychic link, so we always know where the other one is. He taps the side of his head slightly. PM Arbi: Ricky: He chuckles and leans back on the "line" railing infront of the burger place. I'd believe it. PM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. Nah... We don't hang out very many different places though, so he'll probably show up with Odie or something... I guess I could've gone and got him, or at least told him I was gonna split. I probably should've done that... PM Arbi: Ricky: You don't...have to check in with him all the time. Hey, that's probably the reason all those rumors get around. PM Omniance: Lucas: It's not that, more of... Just letting him know I'm ditching so he doesn't waste time looking for me or something. I dunno. He sighs. Who the hell started those rumors anyway? PM Arbi: Ricky: He shrugs. Probably one of the girls on the cheerleading team. All the bad gossip that goes around is always because of them. PM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes. Girls and their damn gossip... PM Arbi: Ricky: He gets off the railing and starts walking again, heading towards the pizza place. You ever have a girlfriend, Vera? PM Omniance: Lucas: Too much work... He walks beside Ricky as they head to the pizza place. PM Arbi: Ricky: ...You've never had a girlfriend, have you? PM Omniance: Lucas: No... I mean... Not really. I sorta had on in middle school, but it's not like it went anywhere, or lasted long enough to be... You know... Mentionable. PM | Edited 4:57:04 PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles. Middle school? Com'on, Vera... You gotta give the High School girls another chance. It's not just about holding their hand anymore. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah I was thinking about waiting until summer so I wouldn't have to deal with girls, demons, and school at the same time... PM Arbi: Ricky: He stops walking and looks at him. You're still dealing with demons? PM Omniance: Lucas: Not currently but, every time I'm "not currently" dealing with them I'm suddenly dealing with them. PM Arbi: Ricky: He starts walking again. Don't worry too much about it. They're not gonna bother us anymore. PM Omniance: Lucas: Since I saw one of them getting eaten, I would sure hope not... He looks tot he side as they move up in line. PM Arbi: Ricky: Is that how you got rid of them? PM Omniance: Lucas: Well I didn't eat them, personally, but it seemed to be something along those lines, yeah. PM Arbi: Ricky: So that's what I've been feeling... He looks at him. Ever since you came back to my house I've felt different, but it's only when you're around. That demon inside you, he ate him... He shakes his head and starts walking again. Guess I can tell because I was possessed by him before. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What do you mean, "Feeling"? What feeling? PM Arbi: Ricky: He shrugs. I couldn't explain it even if I wanted to, Vera. It's just a feeling. PM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs slightly. You this is weird. I didn't think we'd ever hang out together or anything... You know? PM Arbi: Ricky: I thought about it before but... That idea went out the window when you called everyone on the football team a fag. PM Omniance: Lucas: I was trying to quit smoking that week. I did a lot of stupid things. PM Arbi: Ricky: Their walk leads them back outside, he takes out a cigarette and lights it when he has the chance. If you ever figure out how to quit smoking, tell me. I'm still trying. PM Omniance: Lucas: Wait you smoke? I've never seen you smoke. I thought you'd be all healthy and shit. PM | Edited 5:25:33 PM Arbi: Ricky: Turns out when you get possessed and that demon smokes using your lungs, you still get addicted. It's fucked up, isn't it? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Oh... I wasn't sure how it worked. Like, if you were still the same... Body or something... I don't know. PM Arbi: Ricky: He reaches into his pocket. I think I'm out of quarters. Wanna give me a ride back? He looks down at his arm that isn't there. It also turns out the police get really pissy when they find out you're driving with only one arm. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah. Sure... He says it a bit strangely, almost feeling like Ricky missing an arm is his fault. PM Arbi: Ricky: Try not to feel guilty about it, Vera. You didn't cut my arm off. It was Isaac.